


i've walked with you before

by maki_senpai



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Memories, Day 4, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, He thinks he's going crazy, He's fine though, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Rin moves a lot, RinHaru Week 2020, Rinharu Week, Very little dialogue, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Rin thinks it's ridiculous of him to fall in love with an "imaginary friend" and thought about how pathetic and lonely it is for him to feel that way.Regardless, everything with Haru felt a little too real.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073357
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	i've walked with you before

**Author's Note:**

> RinHaru Week 2020, Day 4: Blue + Red Prompt - Travel & Memories  
> Fantasy AU

At the age of five, Matsuoka Rin felt a sort of loneliness that couldn't be filled by the presence of family. Playdates with kids his age fulfilled it to some extent, but something always felt like it was missing. 

It wasn't until he was seven that he'd conjured up an imaginary friend. After realizing at an early age that he'd never be able to have childhood friends, "Haru" had started to keep him company. His father's job required his family to move and travel a lot, never staying in the same place for more than two years. Hence why he could never keep close contact with friends he'd make in whatever city or town they end up in. 

Haru made him feel less lonely and had fun with him. They would play games and read story books late into the night. Haru would listen to Rin rant about a hard day or an annoying person or how he can't stand eating mackerel for more than two days in a row, or just about life in general. He would lend his shoulder for Rin to cry on when he doesn't feel like his best. 

Rin found comfort in Haru and would often forget that he's only imaginary. But it didn't matter to him since he could still _feel_ his presence. Haru's calming voice never failed to ward off the nightmares, his piercing azure eyes giving him reassurance with how steady they always seemed. He particularly was fond of Haru's soft hair whenever it'd tickle his neck when he'd fall asleep on Rin's shoulder. 

Haru made everything easier for Rin. He didn't know if he could've survived his nerves the first time he was on the plane if it weren't for Haru. Or learning a new language in a new country, or the intimidation of going from city to city, or the stresses of moving and travelling around the world so much. Haru made all that bearable and filled the loneliness Rin had all those years ago. He didn't mind not having friends that stayed throughout his elementary and middle school years as long as he had Haru. 

Maybe it was weird that he found such comfort in an "imaginary friend." But sometimes, it felt so _real_ , especially when they touch. A simple high five, a pat on the back, a short hug, falling asleep on each other's shoulder… On top of that, Haru has his own conscience. He was able to do what he wants, when he wants, free to come and go as he pleases, teased Rin like there's no tomorrow in five words or less. He didn't talk much though and was blunt to the core. More often than not, the two of them butt heads and would be competitive to a fault. 

And as Rin grew up, he appreciated Haru more for being with him all these years and staying through all the good and bad. Haru grew up with him too, both of them changing and learning and growing like he was another person. Rin was convinced that Haru would stay with him forever, after all, he was an imaginary friend he made up and could keep him with him for as long as he pleased. 

But when Rin got to his second year of high school and his father had finally settled on a permanent stead and position, Haru started to fade slowly. Every day, he would see less of him, as if he was becoming a ghost. He stopped being able to touch him, to feel him. It seemed that Haru had noticed it too because he begs Rin not to forget him. Rin promises he wouldn't, even if he wanted to, he could never. After all, he was the only constant in his life that held him up all these years. 

Rin stopped being able to see him by the time he moved to Tokyo for college. His first year was rough, but was everything he expected and more. Haru becomes a distant memory his heart holds on to and couldn't help but miss that constant presence that always seemed to be beside him. Though as the days go by, the miss turns into longing and the longing turns into feelings of frustrations. He thinks it's ridiculous of him to fall in love with an "imaginary friend" and thought about how pathetic and lonely it is for him to feel that way. 

Regardless, everything with Haru felt _too real_. From the lingering imprints of Haru's grip on his arm when he'd do so, to the tears that would stain his shirt when the rare occasion that Haru cries arises, it was as if he was there living and breathing with Rin. He then reaches into his wallet, taking out a note he found under his pillow by the end of his third year of high school and tries not to cry upon seeing it again.

_I promise to see you soon._

_-H_

The note said, scribbled in neat handwriting that Rin knew didn't belong to anyone from his family or friends he made at his high school. His heart clenched and shoved the note back into his wallet, still unwilling to toss it out. He might be going crazy, he thinks, as he roughly wipes stray tears away. It was an impossible promise from someone he just made up. It's been almost two years since he's last seen him with no signs of ever showing up again. He wondered if it was because he grew up and no longer needed that companionship he was seeking. Or maybe because he was more aware that imaginary friends stay imaginary. Even so, that strange feeling of loneliness from when he was five crept back and he hated it. 

He contemplates on seeing the University counsellor about this to perhaps seek therapy in hopes to get Haru out of his mind. With a huff, he turns on his heel and goes to the direction of the counsellor's office. However, he was stopped in his tracks as his rather sudden turn and blurry vision from tears made him bump into someone _hard_. The impact felt like it went in slow motion as Rin's ruby eyes caught sight of familiar cerulean ones and he gasped. And suddenly, Rin gets a flashback of a lecture from his philosophy class not too long ago.

* * *

_"'...All humans were once united with their other half in one body, but Zeus split them in apart, spreading them around the world out of fear and jealousy.' And that, my dears, are where the concept of soulmates come from. But what happens when someone's bond to their other half is so strong? Does anyone know? I hope all of you do if you did your readings."_

_Rin looks bored, leaning his head on his hand, mindlessly taking notes. When he sees that no one volunteers to answer, he raises his hand._

_"Ah! Matsuoka, please enlighten us. What happens when someone's bond to their other half is so strong?" His professor repeated._

_"They conjure up their other half's image as children." Rin answers monotonously, not really giving thought to his answer and the whole lecture itself. He was running on two hours of sleep fuelled by energy drinks and sheer force of will. Exams are this week and he's been studying, forgive his inattentive mind._

_"Yes! There's a catch though, they conjure up their partner's image, yes, but they don't really recognize who they are, thinking they are a person they made up entirely. And THAT'S where the concept of imaginary friends come from. Mostly because no one was able to prove the existence of soulmates before and no one can really debunk imagination. Unfortunately, not enough people in the world have met theirs to be a concrete fact. However, the very few -but reliable- studies that were conducted show that the 'imaginary friend' will fade from the person's… well… imagination because they're close to the real person. Their real soulmate, all flesh and bone. Interesting right?"_

_Rin had zoned in and out of the class only picking up bits and pieces about how the "imaginary friend" would retain the memories they made with their half even if the real person would be at the other side of the world. He only half-heartedly listened to the reasons why the "imaginers" would feel, hear and smell them. He honestly just wanted class to be over._

* * *

It never really occurred to Rin to take that lecture seriously. And yeah, he was too tired to really process anything at the time, but looking back now, he was living that very rare phenomenon and regretted not giving the lesson his full attention. His breath was shaky as he sat up from where he fell and looked at the man who was in the same condition as him. 

His breath caught at his throat as his eyes widened and his heart rate picked up. The other man looked at him with equal amounts of shock, but anyone who didn't know him would think he was calm. But Rin _knew_. He knew too well. 

"...R-Rin?" The other breathed out, his voice sounding like home to Rin. 

"Haru…" 

Haru was first to get up on his feet, hastily dusting himself off before offering a hand to Rin, who took it shakily. They stare at each other for a moment, disbelief clear on their features. The loneliness that crept back up in Rin vanishing like it never existed in the first place. It was like something clicked as soon as they touched, _really_ touched for the first time. And in those few seconds of their hands in each other's, Rin felt a wave of new memories hit him like a storm. 

Somehow, he remembers a small town by the beach. He remembers complaining that the Nanase household had too many stairs leading up to it. He remembers his complaints of constantly having mackerel, he remembers the many times he dragged Haru out of the bath. He remembers the competitiveness, the races, the stargazings, and a whole childhood that wasn't his. But what he remembers most was Haru being alone since his parents were away on business more often than they were home. He opted to stay behind because he thought it was too bothersome to be travelling too much. 

_How ironic._ Rin thought.

"I guess I still ended up travelling, didn't I?" He heard Haru say. And he realizes that he must've gone through the same wave of memories he did, except this time, it was Rin's. 

Rin chuckled, a wave of familiarity overcoming him. 

"And I guess I still ended up eating mackerel for more than two days in a row, huh?" 

A small smile danced on Haru's features.

"It seems we have the past year and a half to catch up on." He says. Rin grins and squeezed the hand that he still held. 

"It seems we do. Wanna get coffee?" 

"Yeah." They smile warmly at each other, Rin replacing his hand with his other one so they can properly walk side by side, lacing their fingers together. It all felt _so right._ Like they belonged to be by each other's side. And if Rin's lecture was anything to go by, they did belong to each other and felt it. The peace that settled between them as seconds went by was something he's never felt before. His heart felt lighter and he felt like he could breathe better and Rin could tell that Haru felt the same. They were like a puzzle that perfectly clicked into place and it felt liberating. As if everything in the world was right and in order.

Despite meeting for the first time, they've known each other all their lives; knowing their past and different habits and quirks, loving all of them wholeheartedly as they were made to. And after spending time in the past, Rin and Haru use the present to walk the road to the future together; to the beginning of _their_ future together. 

**Author's Note:**

> *If people are interested in reading Haru's side of things and a dip into their future and how things work in this world, lmk and comment!!!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
